


Weird but i may ship it

by MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Own plot, Some Plot, That's Not How The Force Works, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity/pseuds/MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity
Summary: Banagher Links has a lot on his plate after his home was infested with a pair of royal Zabi twins, not only that but fate as would have it will be way different than planned.





	Weird but i may ship it

**Anthony Burne**

Name: Minato Lau Zabi  
Age: 16  
The Prince of Zeon  
Species: Human  
Genetic Type: New type  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eye Color: Mint Green  
Birth Date: September 2, 0079 (U.C.)  
Gender: Male  
Family: Older twin sister (Mineva)  
           Future brother in law: Riddhe Marcenas  
           official babysitter: Char Aznable (Poor poor man) 

Nationality: Zeon  
Occupation: Prince of Zeon  
Various Aliases;

  1. Anthony Burne
  2. The Prince of Zeon
  3. His Highness
  4. Little Brother/ Brother.



About  
Anthony just like his older sister Kind and stubborn, however he unlike her often ends up in trouble. Not that he is constantly intending on causing his beloved sister any harm or strain. It just kind of happen you see.

So what would you think would happen when he overheard some rumors of a rumored box containing something so devastating it would drive earth and space to yet another war? 

  
  



End file.
